Wax Wings
by Hersheys Rocks
Summary: They believed they could do it as they slowly built the bridge, the tower, and finally the wings. With belief flooding their minds, they took flight.


Hersheys Rocks: I'm sorryz if this turns out really stupid, I just got the impulse to write this during English when we were talking about some John Steinbeck quote or something. He referred to some greek mythology stuff and I instantly recognized it from the metaphor in FMA, so yeah... there's this...

----------------

Edward trotted along happily, holding on tightly to his small metal toy. He could distinctly hear Al gleefully crying behind him to his mother, only to be drowned out by Ed's own shouts.

Their mother came out of the house smiling, gracefully tucking a piece of misplaced hair behind her ear. "Edward, Alphonse!" She cheered, oohing and awing over their small creations.

_They built the bridge over the gorge slowly at first... though, soon, it became a faster process, till they reached the other side._

Al shivered, tears dried now and gone. "Ed... can't we go home?"

"Not yet Al..." Ed whispered, head down.

With knowledge that it was going to be a while, Al took a deep breath before reading the grave stone.

**Trisha Elric**

The tears welled up behind his eyes, stinging them from being dry before.

"Al, we're going to bring her back" Ed mumbled, the wind catching it and taking the news along with it.

_They didn't know what to do when they got to the other side. Eventually, they decided to make a tower._

Ed and Al grinned at each other, they were finally back in Risenbol after being away with Sensei. "We're going to do it Al, we know all about Alchemy now!"

As Ed claimed, they learned everything they could about the human body, slowly gathering information during class, at their old home (which Al hated to be alone in, believing that Ed may never come back if he was), and even during their detentions for falling asleep in class.

Soon, they knew everything they needed to know... or so they thought.

_To fly, you need wings. Wings can be made of many things, though feathers were too light for a human, and wood too heavy. Simply, they found another resource, wax._

Everything was perfect. He had checked over the necessary things for the transmutation four times now.

"Brother, what about the soul?"

Ed froze, then smirked as he thought about it. Grabbing from his pocket a small switchblade, he held it out to Alphonse.

"Two drops of blood for a soul, seems fair right?"

Al hesitated. 'No,' he wanted to shout, 'A human soul is worth so much more!'

Though, he knew from experience that his brother would have none of that. So with a shaky smile plastered on his face, Al nodded, and cut his finger.

_With wings made so ingeniusly, there was no such thing as failure for them. Keeping that in mind, they took flight._

A grin slowly crept to Edward's face as the light spewed outward from the circle that his hands seemed glued to. It swirled around them in multi colored glows, coaxing them to go on.

Then, in a spilt second, his reality shattered. Al screamed out his name, yet Ed couldn't see him anywhere through the light. Something wrapped around his arm, and he let out a scream much like Al's. His arm was being taken from his by the beautiful aurora.

_They were unaware that they had built the tower too high, too close to the sun._

Blood dripped from the wound and he found himself face to face with a boy. The boy was like none he had ever met, so see through.

"You trespassed in my domain..."

Ed didn't understand at all. "Who are you?" He asked, eyeing the tremendous gate behind him.

"I am the keeper of the gate"

White spewed out from the slightly open gates and then everything was dark. A sugary rust smell flooded his senses, and he realized his mistake. A cry that sounded like a dying animal came from the center of the room. His eyes focused on the source and he found a horrendous creature.

"No..."

_They went too close to the sun, the domain of God. Quickly yet slowly, their wings melted and they went plunging back to Earth._

_**"AL!!"**_


End file.
